Metroid Academy
by Robert the Gamer
Summary: The Metroid cast are going to high school and are going to have some adventures. Based off Pit Academy by FtAaIiRlY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey sis wake up! It's the first day of school!"

"Ugh. Go away you annoyance."

"If you don't wake up I'll wear your power suit and grapple you out of bed."

This is how the first day of school always was for Samus Aran and Dark Samus (Sorry couldn't come up with a good name for Dark Samus yet, so expect a nickname later on).

Dark Samus always woke up exited and had to constantly say that she'd wear her sisters' Power Suit if she didn't wake up.

Samus wasn't really excited for today because it was the first day of high school. A problem that Samus had was that the high school she and her sister were going to had none of her friends from middle school.

Samus made some eggs for herself and her sister as Dark Samus packed their backpacks.

After eating they started out for their first day of high school. "Here it is, Metroid High." Dark Samus said excitedly. "Welcome to hell little sis" Samus mumbled.

They went to the classroom that they were assigned to. Samus groaned when she saw a certain classmate "Oh great, Kraid's here" (Imagine the small Kraid that you kill with ease in Super Metroid before you fought Kraid as a boss).

As said before, none of Samus' **friends** were at Metroid High, but some of her classmates were there. Dark Samus didn't dislike Kraid, if for the sole reason that Samus always block her little sister's view of him. The only empty seats were in the front. The seats weren't next to each other as Kraid sat in between the two seats, making it so Dark Samus would finally see Kraid for the first time.

The class hung out before they heard footsteps approaching. The teacher had caused the footsteps and walked into the door. Everyone was mesmerized at the teacher. He looked like a grey dragon with a suit and tie but had yellow eyes that creeped everyone out. The teacher wrote his name on the chalkboard _Ridley. _He introduced himself and answered the class' questions.

Dark Samus went first and asked "Do those wings work?" Ridley replied with "Yes they do." Kraid was up next. He asked "If those wings work, why did you walk to the classroom?" Ridley sighed as he said "I'm not allowed to use these because I'm not allowed. Last time I used these I caused property damage and accidentally knocked out a student. I'm glad that the school has an excellent nurse that quickly healed the student to near perfect health."

A knocking started when Ridley finished his sentence. Ridley opened the door after looking out the window and a brain in a mechanical body (Not going to have a brain in a jar going everywhere) walked in. "Ah Principal Mother Brain what an unexpected surprise. Are you here to observe my session you cutie you." "Blegh gross!" the class said in unison to Ridley's last comment. Ignoring the outburst the principal said "Yes I am going to observe your lesson."

**Let's see what the first lesson is. This was inspired by Pit Academy by ****FtAaIiRlY. She is a great author and has four Kid Icarus fan fictions written and I love them all.**

**My 3DS FC:2878-9861-9884**

**PM me if you want me to add you as a friend(tell me what games you have).**


	2. Update 1

**Updates on what happened to this Fanfiction**

Mmm. That feeling when you see your old fanfiction that you stopped writing because you kept putting it off.** This fanfiction ISN'T dead; there will be updates… eventually. **I've kinda been punished, and when I'm not, I put off writing a new chapter of this to play videogames, like Majora's Mask on Wii Virtual Console. Anyways, hopefully I'll be out off punishment soon, and I promise I'll get a new chapter out soon. I already have the next chapter's premise done; I'll just need to write it. This was an update, and I'll try to work out a schedule for updates that will be consistent after April 20th. The reason it's that far ahead is because most of my punishment time recently has been towards my Young Authors project which is due that day, so hopefully I can get a schedule. I will use some of these chapters to explain important updates that pertain to this Fanfiction along with some big announcements for my profile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Anyways, the first lesson will be dissection. Look under you desks to see what the dissection organism will be." Ridley instructed. As soon as the kids looked under their desks, 2 kids screamed and asked to be excused. The excused included Samus, Dark Samus (she didn't really know why her Sister wanted to be excused, but she went along anyways), and Kraid (this was due to religion). Dark Samus was chatting with Kraid, who thought she was Samus (imagine that reaction). Samus tried to cut the conversation short, but the other two just simply ignored her.

Suddenly, someone running was heard in the hallway. A boy, around Dark Samus' age with red hair came zooming towards them. Upon noticing the three, he attempted to slow down his pace but ended up crashing into Kraid. "Ouch! Hey watch where you're going, nutcase!" Kraid yelled at the boy. The boy said nothing, got up, and went into Ridley's classroom. He simply came out of the room a few seconds later. When Kraid demanded an apology, the boy just stood there, saying nothing. After an awkward moment, Kraid and Samus chose to ignore him. Dark Samus tried to start a conversation with him, but it failed. A few minutes later, Ridley came out and said "We're going to be doing this stuff for about 1-2 more hours. We would switch classes, with you all splitting up, but only me and an elective teacher showed up. You four go to room A-113, and don't run. I don't want to be the cause of another student injury."

As they walked there, everyone tried to get something out of this new kid, but he simply just said nothing. After a bit, Samus snapped at the new kid. "WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! WE'RE TRYING TO BE NICE, BUT YOU KEEP IGNORING US! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?"

"SAMUS! Calm down, you don't want to get us in trouble, or upset him." Dark Samus snapped towards her elder.

The new kid wasn't truly phased by Samus at all and continued walking as normal. This just infuriated Samus even more, causing her to run after him, punch ready. When Samus got close to him, he simply grabbed her fist, and forced her hand down.

While this was going on, Kraid scratched his stomach and found what looked to be two hearing aids. Upon seeing the items in Kraid's hand, the new kid went over towards Kraid and held out his hand.

Kraid was confused with what this meant, and after a minute, Kraid finally got the message and dropped the two hearing aids into his hand. The new kid then went to the bathroom which was a hallway down and after a bit, caught up with the group, the hearing aids in his ears.

Upon seeing these, Samus immediately apologized to him, to which the new kid shook his head to indicate that it wasn't a problem. After what seemed like years, the four arrived at room A-113. What lied behind this door was unknown.

_**And I'm gonna end it here. After what seemed like an eternity, school finished, so now I'm off punishment. Also I got a new Chromebook charger, so that's cool. I have a new Fan fic, which is updated quite frequently, like once a week. I want to put out new chapters for this every week as well. I'll have to try to keep a steady schedule.**_


End file.
